


Hodnes Nou Laik Kwelnes (Love Is Not Weakness)

by alyciasnose



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anya & Clarke Griffin Friendship, Bellamy Blake - Freeform, Bisexual Raven Reyes, Clexa, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Lexa Lives (The 100), Lexa kom Trikru - Freeform, Light Angst, Lincoln Lives, Love, Multi, PTSD, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa, lexa woods - Freeform, octavia blake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyciasnose/pseuds/alyciasnose
Summary: Takes place after Clarke leaves Arkadia, living within the trees is not what she expected, caring for herself is harder than she thought it would and then BLACKNESS until she wakes up in polis, giving Clarke a mission to find out just what Lexa's goal is, to find her weaknesses.ORClarke spends time in polis with Lexa who shows her the capital and the beauty of the night.
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Bellamy Blake/Echo, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Luna & Raven Reyes, Monty Green/Jasper Jordan, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

5 days.

it had been 5 days since the massacre at Mount Weather and Clarke had left Arkadia. 5 days in the comfort of trees, trees and more trees. Clarke had expected the experience to be much different. She'd expected to catch fish, make a fire and finally get clean in the streams located around the forest. Instead she hadn't eaten for the whole time as she was unable to even get a fish with the makeshift stick she had made. No matter how hard she tried or how much force she used the stick would always come out clean and fishless. Warmth was not a luxury Clarke had either. Due to the fact she couldn't get the fire to light she had been without and had been using only her coat as a blanket on the coldest of nights. If anything, Clarke expected to at least maintain her metabolism but even that was failing her. She was nowhere near prepared for the outside world that much was clear. The lack of sleep, food and water took a toll on Clarke's body and with each passing day she could feel the weakness in her bones slowly creeping up towards her head.

The night prior Clarke had chosen a small cave to sleep in for the night. She had let the darkness seep in and her dreams take over her mind. Her dreams weren't exactly the most pleasant but she figured she'd need her energy for the morning and continuous three days. She had plans to keep walking. She was strong like her father but was reckless like her mother both which were both a burden and a blessing. Clarke's dreams consisted of memories with everything she's done to get to where she is now. She'd relive them over and over again until they would stir her awake. The most common being Mount Weather would stick to her brain even throughout her waking moments and she'd see bodies upon bodies piled up all around her which only seemed to get worse the longer she'd be out there. She couldn't exactly go back to Arkadia as there were too many memories. She couldn't show her face there knowing what she'd done to save everyone in the camp.

Clarke slowly let her eyes open and looked up to the roof of the cave. The only source of light coming from outside where the sun shone down into the trees. At the knowledge of morning Clarke lept up from her spot, grabbed her things and began her search. She was hoping to find food and water and she knew if she couldn't then she would just give up trying. As she stepped out the entrance, the sudden warmth that hit her face felt like a godsend and she couldn't help but to close her eyes and breathe it all in. That was until she smelt the sweat and dirt coming from herself which made her scrunch her nose and begin her journey. okay so she needed to find a stream first.

The first few miles were bearable and was feeling like the easiest thing Clarke has ever done. She felt content in listening to the birds chirping and the sticks snapping under her feet but that was until her stomach began growling in hunger and her dry mouth began to become more noticeable. It started at her feet as she were walking. They began to ache and the more she walked the further up her body the ache would grow. Eventually becoming numb to the feeling Clarke surpassed it leaving only her head which felt like it was throbbing with the pain she was enduring. as she was going to give up she heard it. The sound of water flowing smoothly along a current. It made Clarke become more aware as she began to sprint towards the sound. She knew she couldn’t drink it yet due to the number of bacteria that was bound to be floating around so she just had figure out how to filter it before she could start walking again.

As Clarke heard the sound getting closer, she pushed herself further and faster towards the sound praying that it was a deep stream she’d found. Instead she found she’d been running for miles on end towards nothing in particular. Maybe she was that desperate she began hearing things, maybe it was her body’s way of telling her she’s in urgent need, maybe this could be a wakeup call for her to go back home to Arkadia which when she thought about it that place had become more of a haunting memory than a home. She needed this, to stay out here while learning along the way. What hadn't occurred to Clarke was the fact there was a stream and she wasn’t hearing things. It was just below her to which she almost fell in through the long drop the slope had made. Heart beating fast in her chest, she took a deep breath to look into the riverine. It had bright blue waters flowing through it which were caved in by two high walls on each side and to the left of Clarke there was a pathway leading down, granting her an easy access to the water she so very desperately needed and so she followed it.

By the time she had got to the bottom her energy had run short and she’d let herself drop to the floor. Sitting beside the water on a bank full of rock and gravel, her fingers grazed the floor as she made sure to touch every rock that was layed about around her. She did this all while fighting the sleep that was threatening to take over her conscious. The sleep she didn’t want soon came seeping into her vision and urged her to lay down to which her now weak body obliged to as she eventually closed her eyes and accepted what was about to come.

* * *

Clarke’s eyes opened faster than they should have due to the change in air around her face. The wind seemed to stop and the cold air disappeared. Her clothes seemed much thinner and the silence was filled with sounds of laughter and chatter. She figured Bellamy had found her and judging on her state, decided to bring her back ‘home.’ The fluorescent lights shining directly into her eyes told her otherwise, she recognized the lights vaguely in her memory but no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t decide where she’d seen them. And then it hit her. It was Mount Weather, she was sitting in the dining hall surrounded by everyone laughing, chatting and eating. They all seemed content and wrapped up in each other, except for Jasper. He was seen sitting on the floor clutching something.... someone tightly to his chest, his head resting on the body, his tears muffled over the noise. Deciding to approach him, Clarke allowed her steps to be small and quiet not wanting to draw attention to herself. The closer she got to him, the more rapid she felt her heart beating and the clearer it was what she was seeing. She wanted to pinch herself, anything to prove it was just a dream, that’s what she told herself.  
It’s just a dream  
It's not real  
The words rang low in her head on a constant loop, the panic seeping in faster with each step she took. Until she got to him.

Differently to before, Jasper had now looked up towards Clarke his eyes glazed over with fresh tears which threatened to spill down his cheeks. In his arms lay Maia, her face was covered in red bubbles of skin and her eyes stuck open staring into Clarke’s soul. The moment she looked at Maia was the moment the room fell silent, allowing Clarke’s thoughts to become the loudest, most deafening thing she’d ever heard and due to this her eyes had shut tightly closed, wishing to wake up, to get out of this nightmare she’d relived a thousand times. Her eyes had opened much slower this time to reveal to Clarke what she had done, to remind her the lives she took to save her own. The surroundings around her were dull and gloomy, the stench of death filling her nose and making her wheeze for air. Her eyes scanned the room as she took in every tiny detail, from the chairs to the floor to the bodies which had made a tight circle around her in order to trap her in, to force her to face her own demons. Clarke took in every single body, examining their facial features, hair, clothing and appearance which was harder than you’d think. She notices the same red burns all over their skin, most if not all had tear stains, their facial expressions showed clear emotions of fear, anger, and sadness. These stuck out to Clarke the most, they didn’t want to die that was for sure, but they did and at the hands of Clarke.  
She did this  
This was her fault  
She should have seen the betrayal coming.  
She could have saved everyone  
If only things had gone differently.

* * *

  
The morning after was much different to Clarke than the other mornings had been. She would usually get straight up to look for food, pushing her thoughts and fears to the back of her brain where she could ignore them. This time, though she had sat herself in the middle of the stream, her back against a rock which was sturdily in place from the root of the ground. Her head was resting back against it and she had left most of her clothes at the side of the water leaving her in her shirt and underwear. She had hoped the water would be clean enough to at least get her cleaner than she was but it only made it worse, it only added on more smells to her current scent. Learning this, Clarke decided to just relax, to let her thoughts tell her what to do because she had honestly no idea where she was going or what she was doing. Her thoughts had started mild such as Arkadia, she thought about how much it would have changed since she’d been gone. Granted she had only been gone for a week so not much could have changed. She worried about Abby, wondered if she tried to search for Clarke to come home, Bellamy must have stopped her or told her a lie to reassure her that her daughter was still alive. Clarke wanted more than anything to see her family again but she knew she was not ready, she didn’t think she’d ever be ready to face them, not after what she did, not after everything she took. No matter how hard she tried to push it out, the dreadful thought came pushing it’s way through to the front of Clarke’s thoughts and it was all she could think about. The thought alone made her want to scream, cry anything to make it disappear, to make the feelings go away and dissolve into thin air.

Clarke wondered if Lexa felt this too, she wondered if she regretted the betrayal, she wondered what her intentions were. The massacre at Mount Weather seemed to Clarke, all Lexa’s fault. She asked herself what would have happened if the betrayal never happened, if things went according to plan. Clarke’s thoughts were beating her up, the self-blame, the hatred and rage all filling her system at once, until she controlled it. Unwillingly her mind went through the events leading up to it, stopping at the moment Clarke had confronted Lexa, told her she saw her for who she really was. A young woman who had a big heart with the pressure of the world on her shoulders. And then the kiss. When Lexa had kissed her, it had been all but shocking to Clarke, she hadn’t expected such an intimate action to come from the commander, she hadn’t expected her heart to stop at the feel of their lips touching, the delicacy of Lexa’s hands on her beet red cheeks. She thought about the moments leading up to it, how Lexa had smiled at her in confidence of it working, how she disappeared to help cease the gunfire and instead came back with a new deal, one that would kill all of the sky people captured. She thought about w-

Clarke’s thoughts rapidly became faded and she had jumped up, ran to the bank and put her clothes back on. The loud noise of someone falling, the thump of a body accompanied with the loud whining of what sounded like a young boy in pain. This made Clarke run towards the sound, desperate to help, to see another person, to finally socialize. She ran as fast as she could back up the path, her clothes sticking to her wet body and her bag hanging off her shoulder, bouncing with every lunge she took.

Once she had gotten to the top, she saw a young boy laying on the floor, clutching onto his stomach. His blonde hair wet with sweat, his eyes a blue filled with pain looked at her in desperate need and when Clarke followed to where he was clutching her heart sunk. The boy had seemed to have been shot and based on his position beside a tree it looked like he had fallen from it due to the arrow piercing his skin. “hey, what’s your name? I'm here to help I just need your name” Clarke’s voice came out as more of a whisper than anything, making sure whoever shot him couldn’t hear their conversation. “it’s Aden, I...i saw you 3 days ago. Y... you looked rough; I was just keeping an eye on you but.... they, owww” Clarke allowed her eyes to widen, learning that he had been following. How did she not notice him? How was he so stealthy, was she so weak she was oblivious?

Listening to his words, she decided he was distracted enough for her to grab hold on the body of the arrow, snap it and tug it at both ends with a hard pull, bringing the head and the bottom out smoothly, earning a painful scream from the boy. “don’t focus on it, tell me about who did this. Where you came from?” Clarke’s words were reassuring enough for the boy to relax, laying his head back on the jacket Clarke had put under his head as a makeshift pillow. “Azgeda. This is their announcement of war.” Aden paused for a moment to bite his lip as Clarke began cleaning the wound with a water and a cloth. The water from the stream where she had filled her bottle and the cloth she had ripped from the bottom of her shirt.

"I come from polis, The Commander sent me to put my skills to good use and hunt food.” Aden winced as Clarke pressed the cloth down with much more force, trying to stop the bleeding. Aden noticed her body tense at the mention of Lexa, there had been stories in Polis of the betrayal but Lexa soon put a stop to them by telling them how Clarke had taken out their biggest threat, resulting in the people referring to her as Wanheda commander of death.

“I must get back home, to warn my people, to help prepare for battle” Clarke allowed her eyes to meet his small blues and then she moved to where she had wrapped his wound up in the cloth she'd gathered. "you won't make it. not without me" Hearing this brung hope into the young boy's eyes. He hoped Clarke would finally reunite with Lexa and together they would keep Polis safe, under their protection. But reality soon sweeped in as Clarke told him she wouldn't come all the way, she wanted to stay undetected, she never wanted to see Lexa's face again otherwise she was confident she would kill her where she stood.

* * *

The journey to Polis took longer than Clarke had expected.

It had been 4 days after Aden had showed up and they were still on their way to the capital, occasionally stopping for rest to gather their energy and for Clarke to check Aden's wound, each time he seemed to be getting weaker, they had to get there before he was completely unable to walk, it was only a matter of time.

They were at what Clarke guessed was the final bits of the wood when they heard it. Laughter and chatter filling up the air, it seemed to get louder and louder, giving them a sense of direction. That was until everything went silent and for a split second Clarke felt like her dream had came back to haunt her, to try to kill her for killing them. Her mind was instantly at ease as the loud recognisable voice shouted out to the crowd. "As you're all aware, I sent warrior Aden to hunt food 5 days ago, his travels should have only taken him 3. We plan to send out a search party for our young Nightbleda although, we have nothing to fear. Our Aden is strong and if you wish to join us in his search. Gather your things now, we leave in 5 minutes. "

At the sound of her voice, Clarke's whole body stiffened. She became unable to move, the rage soon filling her up and threatening to lash out at anyone who would try to stop her from killing Lexa, the one who forced her to kill all those innocent people at Mount Weather. "go, kid. they're coming for you. I can't be seen so i must go." Aden gave her a simple nod before pushing his weak body towards the edge of the woods. Seeing his home made his eyes sparkle with joy and before he began walking towards the gates, he glanced back towards Clarke, giving her his best smile before whispering, "We must meet again, Wanheda"

Seeing Aden go back to his home brung Clarke pure joy, a feeling she hadn't had in a while. The town had seemed full of people, no doubt the people who were saved by their 'commander' The thought alone kept the rage filling up in Clarke, the urge to take Aden and wait for the search party to come, getting stronger.

Maybe it was the fact he needed urgent medical attention or the fact she was outnumbered that stopped her from doing so. She let him go, watching him up until he got to the gates which instantly opened, the air filling cheers and laughter at the sight of their lost one. Clarke wouldn't admit it but her heart warmed at the sound. The city seemed peaceful and social-able, something Clarke so very badly needed. But she refused to go, to face Lexa again. Especially after the grudge she was holding against her.

The walk back began fast, it was Clarke trying to get as far away as possible and then her steps became slower and slower, her energy wearing thin with each step, her mind telling her to sleep, her stomach asking for food, her body threatening to collapse and her eyes forcing to close. She needed sleep, food and water. All of which she felt confident in getting.

She can do this.  
She's a survivor  
She's strong  
She can fight.

The words repeated themselves as Clarke began to force her legs into move faster, soon turning her walks into runs. her eyesight became blurry and the ache began to expand up to her whole body. Clarke fought with every step until she couldn't. Her vision became to the point where she couldn't see where she was going and her legs finally gave way, forcing her to fall to the ground, something hitting her head at a hard force which she couldn't tell which due to her vision turning black and her body going into her unconscious mind.

Everything was black. nothing but empty black. The sound of nothing filled her ears. everything was silent and empty and Clarke couldn't get out.


	2. just watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke learns her mind isn’t the best place to be in. Meanwhile Lexa sends Aden to keep an eye on her.

The light of morning hit Clarke’s eyes, shining brightly making her slowly open them, readjusting to the new light that seemed to dull the longer eyes were open. 

The sound of chatter, laughter and footsteps made Clarke jump onto her feet and curious cerulean eyes scanned the area. The people she knew, whom she once called family filled her vision, all chatting away around a campfire. 

This was a scene that Clarke recognized very vaguely, she knew this had happened before. “De ja vu” Clarke muttered to herself giving a forced eye roll at her stupidness. 

Her thoughts spiraled as she questioned her sanity, questioned her choices. Should she go towards her friends? Towards Bellamy, Raven and Octavia. Should she tell them everything? What goes on in her now broken mind?

Questioning herself became useless to Clarke as she began to slowly make her way towards the group of familiar faces, ready to bare all the questions they must of had.

Clarke had only took two steps before she was stopped. A hand had wrapped around Clarke’s wrist making her stop in place. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you” 

That voice 

That familiar voice that made Clarke’s blood boil. How could she be here? She was in polis and Clarke was sure she’d ran a distance away before she’d passed out. There was no way she was here. 

After deciding she was hearing and seeing things, Clarke tried to move closer only resulting in her being pulled back “Clarke.” 

The voice came to her ears as more of a soft whisper than anything. It sent shivers down Clarke’s spine. 

“You mustn’t interrupt. Just watch” 

Clarke’s eyes widened as she listened to the somehow calming voice and as if on cue she saw a girl walk to the group. The others seemed ecstatic that she had arrived and their conversations began. 

Clarke had no idea why she was being forced to watch. Why couldn’t she just go to them? Tell them she was okay? Nothing made sense and it ate Clarke up inside. 

That’s when it happened. The sinking realization at what was actually happening. The girl who had entered the group had now stood up and began dancing, beckoning the others to join. 

This allowed Clarke to see her face. The essence of youth and innocence featured all over the girl. Their cerulean eyes met and it was as if the one girl didn’t see the other. 

Clarke certainly did. 

It was like looking in a mirror to her past. Clarke’s jaw dropped, her eyes remained wide in observing the whole scene. She recognized this was from the arc. It was their first few days where they would sneak into the secret room, being the wreckless teenagers they were. 

“Clarke.”  
That voice again. Oh how she wanted to turn around and throw a punch.  
Instead she gave a loud huff and allowed herself to be pulled in a direction to the left. Only taking a few steps before stopping again. 

This time she saw a whole different memory. The worst memory, the one her conscience mind pushed back over everything else. 

————————

“Clarke, don’t cry. Everything will be okay. Your mother will protect you”

Clarke’s arm grabbed onto the man in front of her as she launched herself into his arms and placed her hand tightly on his back while resting her head on his chest. She listened to his heartbeat. The most comforting sound to Clarke. 

“There has to be another way”

Clarke’s words came out stifled by the tears that came flowing down her cheeks at a rapid pace and the man took both her hands in his as he pulled them apart. His thumb rubbed soft circles on the back of her hands but they soon were split apart as the council came storming in.

“Jake Griffin, you are sentenced to death for treason towards the council of the ark. You have 20 minutes to say your goodbye’s. If you try anything, this ark isn’t big. We will find you.” 

This was it. 

“No. You can’t I-“

Clarke’s words were cut short as Jake cupped her cheeks, their watery gazes meeting. “Death is not the end remember?” She quickly shook her head as the tears coming down faster and warming her cheeks at a quicker pace than before. “I’ll always be here” Jake took his hand and placed it over his heart “be strong, Clarke” the kiss he placed on her forehead was the last thing she remembered of him, the feeling lingering on her head, much like the pain the loss had caused her. 

“May We Meet Again” 

Clarke hadn’t realized that she herself was crying as she watched the scene unfold. It was the worst kind of torcher she could have ever had. This was only the beginning. 

———————

The next scene was almost as bad as the previous one, another memory Clarke tried to suppress the most. 

She saw herself and Lexa was next to her. They were outside Mount Weather, awaiting the door and Clarke watched as Lexa left her on her own. Only to come back and reveal she had betrayed the alliance, broken Clarke’s trust and in Clarke’s eyes, forced her hand. 

“Why?” Clarke croaked out and she looked back at the dark figure behind her “why did you do it?” The figure gave out a loud sigh, slowly stepping backwards into the darkness. 

“Clarke?!”

The voice came from above her, from the sky. The voice was very familiar but Clarke couldn’t quite put her finger on it. 

“Clarke. Wake up!” 

The light that at first became small had now grew to be very bright which blinded her making Clarke close her eyes as she drifted out of the little world she’d found herself in. 

———————

When Clarke had opened her eyes again instead of a bright light she saw trees mixed in with a dark blue sky. Had she overslept? 

“Clarke.” 

The voice came out from her side, the relief showing clearly with every word that came out. Her head was quick to look in the direction to see the same blonde haired boy she’d saved the previous day. “Aden? What are you doing here?” 

The boy’s eyes softened as he saw Clarke on the floor she was completely helpless and exhausted to even sit up to see him. 

“I told heda you saved me, she sent me to give her thanks.” Clarke’s eyes flared at the thought of Lexa even trying to communicate her and she gave a loud huff. 

“Here” Clarke’s eyes watched Aden closely as he reached into his bag. He pulled out a water bottle and extended his arm to her. She wanted to refuse. She didn’t want Lexa’s help, in fact she didn’t need it. She was doing just fine without her. But this was Aden. He was just a kid caught in the middle and didn’t deserve to deal with Clarke’s grumpy demeanor. 

She reached out then grabbed the bottle and tilted it back. The liquid sliding down her dry throat, moistening her lips along the way. Clarke let out an involuntary moan at the feel of it. “You have no idea how much I needed this” 

Clarke had drank the whole drink by the time she’d realized Aden had left her. his bag remained next to her but he was nowhere to be seen. Clarke was alone again but this time it gave Clarke relief. This meant she had time to get everything out without fear of seeming weak. 

She slowly stood to her feet with the bag slung on her shoulder as she walked and walked and walked. She walked until her feet ached. She walked until she was sure she wasn’t being followed, that she was far from polis. And when she was, she’d slid down the bark of a tree sitting at the base of it with her head in her hands and her knees drawn to her chest. 

Muffled sobs filled the silent air as she thought about her ‘dream’ quite possibly the worst dream she had ever had. It made her not want to sleep again and so she decided she wouldn’t. No matter what, she wouldn’t close her eyes. 

———————

It had been 3 days since Aden had delivered the bag, since she last slept or ate or drank. She refused to sleep due to her night terrors and she refused to use the bag which she left a mile away. She didn’t need Lexa’s help, she could survive by herself. Her eyes were heavy and black, bloodshot red and strained. The headache grew more and more and her bones began to feel like they were rubbing against sand paper with each step she took. 

The longer her eyes were open, the more they threatened to close. Clarke’s fight becoming stronger with each passing second. 

What if her father was right. ‘Death is not the end’ Clarke had heard that from both Jake and Lexa so it had to be true right? If they honestly believed it then maybe it wouldn’t hurt for her to slip away like she felt like doing. She felt like she had nothing left anyway. She’d lost the Arkaders and most importantly she didn’t have her father to give her his wise words of wisdom. What would Jake do? 

“He’d stay alive that’s what he’d do”

That wasn’t her inside voice. That was someone else. She recognized it instantly to be the father she so desperately needed. 

“Dad?” Her voice croaked out and she turned to see Jake leaning against the tree with a smirk painted on his lips. “You’ve let yourself go Clarke” 

Another voice. 

Clarke’s eyes focused on the blonde older woman who had came next to Jake, lacing her hand in his. 

“You’re going to die out here, Princess” 

“Do you wish to die, Clarke?” 

“You saved me, why can’t you save yourself” 

“Is the mighty wanheda finally giving up? Finally letting the demons take her out like she deserves?” Finn’s voice sounded the most, causing Clarke to wince and squeeze her eyes shut. She hoped this was just a dream. 

The voices continued which eventually overlapped each other, each face Clarke has ever hurt or been hurt by coming to view to haunt her. 

Bellamy  
Raven  
Lexa  
Jake  
Abby  
Finn  
Octavia  
Murphy  
Jasper  
Monty 

“WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! I’VE LOST EVERYTHING! WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO MAKE YOU STOP?!” Clarke practically cried out, screaming at the top of her lungs. Everything fell silent. Deadly silent. 

“Survive” 

————————

The last thing Clarke remembered was seeing the faces of everyone and hearing the harsh words that came her way each one taking stabs to her heart. She hadn’t noticed that she had became unconscious the minute she’d heard her father. She hadn’t realized that Aden was following her. 

He’d ran back to Polis when he saw her fall. It wasn’t just any fall. Clarke had walked into a cave and had fallen down a hole into the tunnels which were lowly lit with candle lights which revealed the many carts and weapons laying about. 

Aden had ran back to Polis at full speed shouting over the gate. “Heda! I need to speak with Heda!” His shouts were desperate, breathless and full of exhaustion in which the guards noticed. 

After Aden had informed Lexa about what happened, she’d gathered her most reliable men. Gustus, Lincoln and of course Aden himself whom lead the way. 

Once Clarke became to come into view, Lexa’s eyes sweeped her limp body for any injuries. Everything seemed fine until her eyes became focused on the pool of blood which seemed to be seeping out of the back of Clarke’s head. She had to get her back before she dies. That was the last thing Lexa wanted. 

“gostos teik her houm” Lexa’s commanding voice came out loud and confident as she gestured towards Clarke. Gustus obeyed her orders and picked Clarke up as he began his journey back to Polis in which his pace quickened with every step. 

“Lincoln, find the bag. Clarke will need the supplies when she wakes.” Lincoln nodded slightly and gave a bow of respect before taking off for the bag, leaving Aden. 

“mochof” 

Aden’s eyes widened before he froze. He was deep in thought. Lexa opened her mouth to translate for him when he replied. 

“You’re welcome” he looked at her hopeful and allowed a smile as Lexa gave him a smile in return in approval. Her hand softly touched his back and pushed him forward. “Let’s go save Clarke”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and if I should continue?


End file.
